


Cold

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Ron get stuck in a freezer.
Collections: Anonymous





	Cold

Ron shivered and pressed closer to Harry. The meat around them was frozen and they were nearing that themselves.

"I told you not to let go of the door," Harry stammered, his lips blue as he turned to face Ron.

"I said I'm sorry, Harry. How was I to know you'd been locked in here?"

"I know... just... is there anyone else out there to let us out?"

"Er... I think Elle and Sam are on break, and Cass has the floor to himself. I think we'll be here a while."

"Great. Who's idea was it to run a Muggle restaurant again?"

"Yours."

"Damn. Who's idea was it to not use wands?"

"Also yours."

"Damn."

"I can think of a way to keep warm-er." Ron bit down on his lip and watched Harry intently.

"And that is?"

"Sit in my lap and face me, we can hold each other close and stay warm."

Harry raised his eyebrow, but did as Ron suggested. "You know, this will look pretty bad i someone comes in."

"Who cares what they'll think. At least we'll be warm."

A half hour later Cass opened the door to the freezer. "Why are you in here?"

"We got locked in," Harry said, prying himself off Ron's lap, realising he was painfully erect.

"Did you try the latch?"

"The latch?" Both Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Yeah, right here, you just push that in and it should open."

"Oh."


End file.
